


Une fin, un début

by Laeana



Series: Through The Seasons [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leeds United F.C., Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, much love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Petite jalousie, grande émotion.Blessures aussi.La conclusion de cette petite série dans une douceur attendue.
Relationships: Ezgjan Alioski/Pablo Hernández
Series: Through The Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521557





	Une fin, un début

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.foxsports.com.au/football/leeds-star-ezgjan-alioski-was-seen-lashing-out-at-pontus-jansson-after-he-planted-a-kiss-on-his-cheek/news-story/a52f055a341a392bcf0add26598addcb
> 
> https://www.hitc.com/en-gb/2019/04/23/pablo-hernandez-reacts-on-instagram-to-leeds-defeat-sends-messag/page/1/
> 
> Lien des événements cités dans l'histoire.

**A L I O S K I & H E R N Á N D E Z**

**13/04/2019**

Ezgjan n'est pas énormément tactile. Ou du moins, il aime bien subir des touches de Pablo, c'est normal, c'est son petit-ami. Mais subir des embrassades de ses autres, c'est quelque chose de différent.

Le but marqué contre Sheffield, celui du 1-0, leur fait du bien. Il échange quelques mots avec son compagnon par rapport à la suite du match. Le reste de leurs camarades sont autour d'eux. Tout se passe très vite mais le plus important c'est qu'au final, la balle soit au fond des filets.

Heureux. Comment ne pas l'être ? C'était compliqué, douloureux, éprouvant. Ils célèbrent légèrement. Son regard et ses premiers mots vont à son partenaire. Après vient ses coéquipiers.

Quand Jansson l'embrasse sur la joue, il met quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il lui offre un coup, ayant du mal à digérer ce contact soudain. Offensant. Derrière eux, il y a son espagnol et il espère sincèrement que ce dernier n'en tiendra pas compte.

C'est dur à dire. Ils n'en parlent pas trop. Il se demande s'il boude ? Est-ce qu'il boude ? Son envie de meurtre s'accroît.   
Pas même leur victoire ne peut calmer cette offense. Il a sa confirmation quand il arrive dans le vestiaire et que Pablo est déjà parti.

— Putain mais t'es sérieux ?! s'écrie-t-il avec fureur.

— Quoi ? C'était un geste amical, rien de plus. Pas la peine de te prendre la tête.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça, Jan'.

Le-dit examine les propos du capitaine avant de scanner le vestiaire du regard et de réfléchir un instant.

— Ça a voir avec le fait que Pab' soit plus là ? T'as des comptes à lui rendre ? Vous êtes quoi, un couple ?

— Et si on l'était, ça te dérangerait ?

Cette question a au moins le mérite de faire taire son camarade. Ainsi que la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce.   
Il prend une respiration pour calmer son corps tremblant.

— Je vais rentrer.

Il récupère son sac et ses affaires. Sur le seuil de la porte, Liam attrape son bras.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais qu'on ne s'en soucie pas tant que vous êtes heureux ?

Si sincère.

— Je ... merci.

Le capitaine hoche la tête et le laisse aller. Il regagne l'extérieur, soupirant légèrement. A un peu froid alors que l'adrénaline générée par l'effort semble redescendre. Il se dirige vers sa maison, leur maison. 

Ezgjan franchit la porte d'entrée et pose son sac et ses chaussures juste à côté. Il entend du bruit dans la cuisine et quand il arrive, c'est pour trouver son homme torse nu, un tablier noué négligemment autour de la taille, en train de préparer de la nourriture, sifflotant. Il arrive par derrière pour enrouler doucement ses bras autour de son cou.

— Ijubov ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Mmh, amor, tu es déjà rentré ? Je pensais que tu profiterais plus longtemps de l'effervescence de notre victoire.

— Tu sais bien que si tu n'es pas là, j'ai du mal à vouloir profiter de l'ambiance.

Pablo vient embrasser sa tempe et il se recule légèrement pour l'observer éteindre le feu sous sa poêle et arrêter ses gestes. Il tente.

— Tu n'es pas fâché ?

— De quoi ?

— Du baiser de Jansson.

L'espagnol a un petit sourire, dénouant son tablier, laissant paraître son torse. Son regard s'attarde dessus, appréciant la vue.

— Si mais plus contre moi-même. J'avais besoin de me calmer un peu, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt. Je savais que je n'avais pas à être aussi jaloux ... mais je l'étais quand même. Je ne voulais rien te reprocher.

Il est surpris. Il vient poser ses mains sur le buste de son compagnon, traçant des petits cercles du long. Fasciné. La perspective le fait se sentir privilégié. 

— Tu ... euh ... tu es incroyable, Pablo. Je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, amor, moi aussi.

Il vient l'étreindre et fourre son visage dans son cou. Il sent le plus âgé frissonner sous ce toucher mais resserrer cette embrassade.

— Je suis soulagé que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

— Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, corazón.

Juste comme ça, il se sent comme s'il pouvait tout faire. Tout affronter. L'amour lui permet un réconfort qu'il ne peut pas nier. Il l'aime tellement. 

Et il a besoin de cette force neuf jours plus tard. Match contre Brentford, tout bascule pour lui. À peine douze minutes après le début du match, il s'effondre, touché au genou. Évacué. La douleur est physique mais sa peine est bel et bien réelle elle aussi. 

Déchirure du ménisque. Une sentence lourde. Il n'a pas senti les avertissements que son corps lui a lancé et il sait qu'il serait absent minimum six semaines. C'est la fin de la saison. Il est décidé qu'il subisse la chirurgie.

Le pire pour lui. Ne plus être présent pour son équipe, pour Leeds, pour Pablo. Le pire. Allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, son petit-ami ne peut même pas venir le voir et il se sent misérable. 

Plus tard il voit son message public qui lui est adressé et cela lui arrache un sourire doux quand même. Un peu de positif. Il essaie de rester positif.

Rentrer enfin chez lui lui fait du bien. Avec les béquilles, un peu compliqué. Pablo lui ouvre la porte, prend ses affaires, s'occupe de lui, bien qu'il semble avoir quelque chose à cacher. Un peu trop silencieux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ?

L'espagnol se passe une main dans les cheveux distraitement ... avec nervosité. Il le réalise. C'est grave ? L'appréhension prend place dans son estomac.

— Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est difficile. Ta blessure ... tout va s'arranger, je le sais. Je sais que tu es plus fort que ça. Et je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. J'avais quelque chose à faire qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

Leurs regards se rencontrent. Bleu dans le brun si profond de son partenaire.

— On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et tu restes, et resteras, celui qui a illuminé ma vie. D'une certaine manière, malgré les disputes, les tempêtes, on a tenu. C'est un peu tôt, c'est un peu fou mais ...

Pablo récupère sous la table un petit objet. Quelque chose qui tient dans sa paume de main. Un écrin, il réalise. En velours noir. 

— ...accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

La boîte s'ouvre. Une bague en or, simple, lui fait face. Et avec elle un choix qu'il ne s'est jamais vu prendre mais dont aujourd'hui il rêvait. 

— Oui, je ... oui ! Bien sûr !

— Vraiment ? Tu-

Ezgjan le coupe par un long baiser langoureux. Il se hisse sur les genoux de son amour, un peu plus haut.

— Fais attention à ton genou.

— Plus tard, je m'en fous. Laisse-moi célébrer, je suis si heureux.

Son fiancé l'interrompt un court instant pour faire glisser l'anneau à son doigt, ses yeux sont brillants d'une telle émotion.

— Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi plutôt.

Suite à ces paroles, Pablo le soulève, le gardant contre lui, pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il est vraiment ému lui-même, sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en arriveraient là.

— Depuis quand tu l'envisages ?

— Longtemps. Mais la scène avec Jansson a concrétisé mon idée. Pour ne plus sentir une jalousie pareille, je te voulais mien.

— Je suppose que je devrais le remercier. 

— Ne lui dit pas. Il en serait trop fier, ce serait une horreur de le supporter au quotidien.

Un rire lui échappe. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. Est-ce que c'est déjà trop extravagant ? 

Il est si heureux, tellement heureux.

Il ne veut jamais oublier ce moment.

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai mis du temps à le finir. Il fallait que je trouve le bon axe, le bon angle pour finir cette mini-série correctement et je suis plutôt contente de ce dénouement. M'enfin, c'est tout fluffy :) j'espère que cette parenthèse sur ce couple vous aura plu.


End file.
